Emmett's Story
by AliceMcCarty
Summary: A conversation between Bella and Emmett concerning the mysterious girl who was with him when he was attacked by the bear. Is Emmett's happiness real, or is he pretending for his family's sake? And why did he choose to come to Bella about this?


"Hey, Bella?" I heard Emmett calling my name from the living room. I put down the bowl of cereal I was about to eat, pouting. I was so looking forward to my Cocoa Puffs.

"Yeah?"

"Will you come outside with me for a minute?"

Slightly confused, I nodded and followed him out the back door. As we walked through the Cullens' huge back yard, I wondered why on Earth he would want to talk to me, which quickly turned to apprehension as he turned toward the trees.

"Where are we going?"

"Just a little bit into the forest. Don't worry." He flashed a grin toward me and my fears faded some.

After we walked for about fifteen minutes Emmett stopped and turned to me. I looked around and saw that we were in a clearing. It was nothing like Edward's meadow, which was bright and colorful. The clearing was almost completely dark, what little sunlight that could be found in Forks was being blocked out by the tall, leafy trees on the edges of the clearing. Because of the lack of light, no grass or plants could grow on the forest floor and it made the whole place seem a bit forbidding. At the same time, however, there was a sort of peace about the place. It was very quiet, if gloomy, and I liked it quite a bit.

"So," I started, "Why did you want to come out here?"

He looked at the ground and sort of shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanted to talk to you, you know?"

"Okay." I really didn't know why he'd want to talk to me, but I wasn't going to say no. Especially since he looked so nervous, I knew there must be something big he was thinking about. If he wanted to come to me about it, who was I to complain?

"Um, I brought you out here because it's far enough away that the family can't hear us and Edward can hear my thoughts." Maybe that was why he chose to talk to me. Because I was the only one who's thoughts were safe from Edward.

"Alright. Was there something specific that you wanted to talk about?"

His brow furrowed and he seemed to be gathering his courage. "Did Edward ever tell you how I was changed?"

"Yeah. He said you were attacked by a bear and that Rosalie found you and brought you to Carlisle."

He nodded once. "Right. I was camping." He swallowed hard, and I could see that it was more than just his venom going down. He was trying to tell me something important, but seemed to be having a really hard time saying it. I tried to help.

"Whatever you want to say is fine, Emmett. You don't have to worry I won't tell anyone." Although I couldn't imagine why he wouldn't want his family to know. Especially Rosalie.

"That's good. I just - No one knows. Not even Rosie or Edward. I had to be real careful with my thoughts, but he doesn't know. I wanted to keep her to myself, I guess." Who did he want to keep to himself? He said her, but he would never cheat on Rosalie, right?

"See, when I went camping, I wasn't alone. I was with Emma."

"Who was Emma?" 'Your girlfriend,' I thought. At least he wasn't cheating though. If he was dating her in 1935 then she had to be really old by now, if she was still alive. But when Emmett answered, it was nothing like what I expected.

"She was my daughter."

My jaw dropped a little. "Your daughter? Wow. Wait, why wouldn't you want any of the others to know about her."

He smiled wryly. "Even if I didn't want to keep her to myself, I couldn't tell because Rosie would have been jealous. I love her, really I do, but she's not a very nice person, you know?" He didn't need to tell me twice.

"She always wanted a baby. She knew it was impossible, but of course that didn't stop her wanting one. I couldn't tell her that I'd already had one, especially not when she gets depressed for days at the sight of a baby. She would be devastated. And you know she's selfish. She would have been more concerned with her inability to have a child than with my loss. I didn't know if I could deal with that."

That reminded me. He said he hadn't been alone when he was camping. That either meant that Emma was left alone in the forest, or she'd been attacked too. Emmett must have seen the concern on my face.

"Yeah. I lost her. We were getting ready to eat. She was only three. She was in the little tent I'd set up for her, playing with this ratty doll. The thing was hideous, but her grandmother made it for her, so she loved it. Her mom died in childbirth, see, and everyone else was gone. So me and her Mamaw were all she had. She must have heard me shout when the bear took the first swipe at me, because it didn't make any noise before that and she certainly came stumbing out of the tent real fast."

He chuckled darkly. "One of the things I've always thought about was 'What if I'd stayed quiet?' It could have been as simple as that. If I just took it quietly and didn't make so much noise then she might have been okay. But I did, and she tried to help me. Even as young as she was, my Emma was a good girl. Had a big heart. But the bear got to her before she got to me. She was so tiny, just one hit and she was gone. And I was just laying there, with my shoulder torn up. I could have done something if I just got up!"

His face was contorted into an expression of pain. It looked as though he'd be crying if he could, and I knew he would. It was horrible.

"When I realized what happened to her, because it took a minute to sink in, my heart just dissapeared. It didn't even break, it was just like it was gone, wherever she was. Finally I got up and I went over to the thing. I didn't look down, I knew I'd never be able to do what I had to if I looked at her. Then I started in on the bear. I knew it would never work, I was only a human, but the only thing that even remotely made sense in my mind was causing pain to this demon that hurt my baby. The actual fight, if you could call it that anyway, is kind of a blur. I only really remember that it dragged me a bit, probably trying to take me farther away from its cubs. I know now that it probably wouldn't have attacked at all if we weren't so close to its cubs. Ironic, right? I was threating its babies, so it took mine. That's why I like hunting bears. Not because I want revenge for myself, becuse I want revenge for Emma."

He was sobbing now, though no tears were falling. "I was so stupid. It was all my fault. I set up camp too close to the bears. I made enough noise for her to come see what was going on. I didn't stop the bear when it went for her. Do you have any idea how much of a failure I am?"  
I put a hand on his shaking shoulder. "Emmett, you're not a failure."

"I am! I was her father. I was supposed to protect her, that was my job and I didn't do it. She was only three years old. There was no way she could have done anything to stop it. That's why she needed me."

He choked a little on the words. "She needed me. And I wasn't there."

He looked up at me for the first time since he started his story. "You look like her. Just like her. Same heart shaped face. Same long brown hair. Same sweet brown eyes. First time I saw you, I thought you were my Emma, all grown up. Then I remembered that she was gone. No mistaking it. Besides, she would be an old lady by now anyway."

He was staring into my eyes and I could almost see the little girl he was describing. I felt awful for him, but I didn't know what I should say, what I could say, to make him feel better. "That's why I protect my family. I couldn't protect my baby, but I'll protect them. No matter what happens, they'll be safe if I have anything to say about it. Especially you. You remind me so much of her, tiny and human. You need me too. It feels good to be needed. I know Rosie loves me, but she doesn't need me. Not like you do. She can take care of herself. When James had you, I was so scared. I hid it pretty well, because I didn't even know you back then. But I was scared that I'd already let you down, before I even got the chance to know you, and maybe even make it up to Emma a little. But then you were safe, and I started to feel a little better."

I could only wrap my arms around him. I had no idea that Emmett could be holding this much emotion inside of him, much less that it had to do with me. "How did nobody notice that you were hurting this much?"

He shook his head a little. "I think most of them did notice, they just thought Rosie would be helping me with it. But she was the one who never knew. Too busy thinking about herself."

I felt enraged that Rosalie would be so selfish that she couldn't even tell that her husband was heartbroken. Especially when he was such a good man. Sure he was a little rough around the edges sometimes, but there was no denying that he had a good heart. How could she be so selfish?

"But now I've told you. I just thought I should let you know. You've done so much for me, I had to be honest with you."

"What do you mean I've done so much for you? All I've done for you is endanger your family."

He smiled now, sadly, but it was a smile. "No. You've made me happier. Before it was just on the surface. I tried not to let myself think about her too much around everyone else, only letting the emotions I felt on the surface show, like the fun I had with my vampire abilities. Even though I do hate what I've become, because I get to live when my baby didn't, I can't deny that I get caught up in the powers sometimes."

I giggled a little when he said that, it was a glimpse of the Emmett I knew from before, showing that the act wasn't all a lie, it just wasn't the whole story.

"But since you've been around, I've really been happy. I feel like the weight I was carrying around before has gotten a little lighter. Protecting you and being with you has helped me start making it up to Emma."

I smiled at him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. But I was still upset about Rosalie. "How can you be so in love with Rosalie when she's so awful to you?"

"I don't really know. But you can't help who you fall in love with. I know very well that she doesn't care for me nearly as much as I care for her. But she cares more for me than she does anyone else, you know what I mean? We just work."

I sighed. I wanted more for the man who I considered my brother, but he loved her, and I knew very well that you couldn't just stop loving someone because they didn't love you anymore. Emmett picked me up and threw me over his shoulers in a fireman hold. I screamed.

"Emmett! What are you doing? Put me down!"

"No chance, Bells!"

As he started speeding back toward the house, I could tell from his laughter that he'd shifted back into his act. I could only hope that one day, he would really be as happy as he let everyone believe.

**So, what do you think? I've had this idea in my head forever, but I've only just not typed it and somehow worked up the courage to post it. I'm kind of worried about what everyone will think because it's so far from cannon Emmett, but I love him and I wanted to give him a little more depth. Then the idea started growing and it turned into this. I tried to make it as believable as possible, sorry if it's not. By the way, Mamaw is the word they use in Kentucky for grandma, if that wasn't clear. I've heard it used in Tennessee too, but I only have personal experience with Kentucky. I figured that if it wasn't used in Tennessee, I can claim artistic license, as I have with most of this story. Also, I don't think I've ever seen it written before, so I mostly guessed on the spelling. The first 'Ma' is pronounced like the 'Ma' in 'Matt' and the 'maw' is pronounced like it's spelled.**

**If you have any other questions or you want me to explain more about Emma, feel free to ask me in a review. Oh, and if you have time, please read and review my other story, "Twilight: A Musical". I still need a song suggestion because nobody else has given one. If I don't get a suggestion soon, I'll make Emmett sing "I'm Not Wearing Underwear Today". Seriously. I will. Don't push me.**


End file.
